The rise of Evil Horror Villains
by evil king
Summary: Pinhead and Dracula Gather many Horror Villains to aid them in a plot on Halloween night
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

The pin headed man said to all the others.

"I am Xipe Totec, or as some people call me Pinhead! I am the leader of a group of beings called the Cenobites, we are demons to some but to others we are angels!" He sits back down in his seat and the vampire get's up and starts telling the villains about himself.

"I am the legendary Count Dracula of Transylvania! I am one of the legendary vampires known to man, and i feast on the blood of the living so I can survive, but i can't be in the sun, eat garlic, and i fear the cross since i am not a man of GOD!"

"Don't worry Dracula!" Said Pinhead "I hate GOD as well."

Dracula gave Pinhead a smile "Good!"

Dracula sat back down and he turned to the burnt man next to Pinhead "Would you like to tell us something about your self sir?"

The burnt man stood up from his seat "With pleasure, Whats up Bitches, my name's Freddy Krueger, they call me the Springwood Slasher! I was burned alive by all the parents of Springwood because i killed their little shit kids. But with the help of three demons, i came back as an immortal man who can invade teenagers dreams." Freddy sits back down in his seat.

"Thank u Mr. Krueger! Now lets have u Mr. Lector." Said Dracula.

The man with the muzzle called Lector stands up and starts to talk "Hello all my fellow killers, My name is Hannibal Lector, I am a cannibal and genius! I look forward into working with all of you" He sits back down and the doll stands up to say something now.

"I am Charles Lee Ray but i go by Chucky! I was a notorious killer called The Lakeshore Strangler, I was kidnapping a former friend so i can make love to her but the cops were on my fucking ass that night, so i hid in a closed toy store and got shot two times. Then i stumbled upon these Good Guy Dolls and transferred my soul into the body. Ever since then i want to get out of this fucking piece of shit doll body and back into a human body." He sits down and next comes the two sisters.


	2. Chapter 2 Roll Call Pt 1

The two sisters stood up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Ginger Fitzgerald, I am a Werewolf and so is my sister right next to me, named Bridgette!" The one named Bridgette said "Hello, I'm Bridgette Fitzgerald and Ginger is my older sister and we are both werewolf's! We lived in the Town of Bailey Downs, we have a loving for death and we are both very morbid. We were bitten by a werewolf one night in the woods and Ginger became a werewolf herself, so i had to kill her, but i became a werewolf myself so i had to kill myself." The girls sat back down, with Ginger looking at the blond guy with the beard.

"Thank you girls for telling us your story, maybe Freddy, and Chucky should tell their stories" said Pinhead

But Freddy and Chucky didn't want to say anything so they refused. "Fuck that, we are not gonna say jack shit to any of you assholes! Our stories are to humiliating" Freddy said to all the villains.

Pinhead wanted to know but he let them .

"Very well boys, Over there is Jason Voorhees and Micheal Myers! Micheal is an immortal man like us, he killed his older sister on Halloween 1963. He was sent to a mental asylum but escaped on Halloween eve 1978. On the next day he returned to his hometown Haddonfield, Illinois and stalked his younger sister Laurie Strode, he killed three high school students and gave chase to Laurie. But his old doctor Dr. Loomis shot him six times but walked away. Ever since then he has been tracking his sister down and will not stop till she is dead." Micheal stood up and shook his head as to saying "Thanks." and he sat back down.

Pinhead introduced the one called Jason "Te one with the hockey mask is named Jason Voorhees! He was tormented by campers for his ugliness and was drowned. His mother blamed the counselors because they were having intercourse so she killed all of them but one, and she decapitated Mrs. Vorhees. Jason came back and killed the survivor and has since then killed anyone who goes to Camp Crystal Lake." Jason stood up and did the same thing Micheal did.

Dracula stood up and gave an announcement "Ok folks we shall let our five others tell about themselves after a little break! There some Chocolate cake, punch, and human hands on a platter back there, have a nice break and we shll see you all in in ten minutes. Come on Pinhead." Pinhead and Dracula walk out and the other participants go o the back.

Freddy gained an interest in Ginger and tried to talk to her "Hey sweet thing, maybe u and i should hoo-" "Try it u burnt fucker and ill eat you alive." Said Ginger and she walked away and Freddy mumbled "little bitch."

Soon Pinhead and Dracula came back and made their announcement. "Shall we return to our greetings?"

* * *

_I do not own these characters, they are all owned by their perspective studios and owners. Also this is my first Fanfiction so please read and review? Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3 Roll Call Pt 2

The two sisters stood up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Ginger Fitzgerald, I am a Werewolf and so is my sister right next to me, named Bridgette!" The one named Bridgette said "Hello, I'm Bridgette Fitzgerald and Ginger is my older sister and we are both werewolf's! We lived in the Town of Bailey Downs, we have a loving for death and we are both very morbid. We were bitten by a werewolf one night in the woods and Ginger became a werewolf herself, so i had to kill her, but i became a werewolf myself so i had to kill myself." The girls sat back down, with Ginger looking at the blond guy with the beard.

"Thank you girls for telling us your story, maybe Freddy, and Chucky should tell their stories" said Pinhead

But Freddy and Chucky didn't want to say anything so they refused. "Fuck that, we are not gonna say jack shit to any of you assholes! Our stories are to humiliating" Freddy said to all the villains.

Pinhead wanted to know but he let them .

"Very well boys, Over there is Jason Voorhees and Micheal Myers! Micheal is an immortal man like us, he killed his older sister on Halloween 1963. He was sent to a mental asylum but escaped on Halloween eve 1978. On the next day he returned to his hometown Haddonfield, Illinois and stalked his younger sister Laurie Strode, he killed three high school students and gave chase to Laurie. But his old doctor Dr. Loomis shot him six times but walked away. Ever since then he has been tracking his sister down and will not stop till she is dead." Micheal stood up and shook his head as to saying "Thanks." and he sat back down.

Pinhead introduced the one called Jason "Te one with the hockey mask is named Jason Voorhees! He was tormented by campers for his ugliness and was drowned. His mother blamed the counselors because they were having intercourse so she killed all of them but one, and she decapitated Mrs. Voorhees. Jason came back and killed the survivor and has since then killed anyone who goes to Camp Crystal Lake." Jason stood up and did the same thing Micheal did.

Next the clown introduced himself. "Hello all of you, I am Pennywise the dancing Clown or commonly known as IT. I am an eternal being, I feed on children and their fears because children are much easier targets. I hope to get along with all of you well." And he sat down

Dracula stood up and gave an announcement "Ok folks we shall let our five others tell about themselves after a little break! There some Chocolate cake, punch, and human hands on a platter back there, have a nice break and we shll see you all in in ten minutes. Come on Pinhead." Pinhead and Dracula walk out and the other participants go o the back.

Freddy gained an interest in Ginger and tried to talk to her "Hey sweet thing, maybe u and i should hoo-" "Try it u burnt fucker and ill eat you alive." Said Ginger and she walked away and Freddy mumbled "little bitch."

Soon Pinhead and Dracula came back and made their announcement. "Shall we return to our greetings?"

* * *

_I do not own these characters, they are all owned by their perspective studios and owners. Also this is my first Fanfiction so please read and review? Thanks._


End file.
